But I still love you!
by Pretty Lily Potter
Summary: Fortsetzung von HP6, Harry hat eine Zwillingsschwester, von der er nichts weiß, sie hilft ihm die Horcruxe zu finden und zu zerstören. Ginny schwärmt immer noch für ihn und vermisst ihn schrecklich, wie Harry reagiert? Lest selbst...CHAPTER 8 ON!
1. Traumhochzeit

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören keine der Figuren, bla, bla, wünschte es wär so, bla, bla, verdiene kein Geld damit, bla, bla

Hey Leute! Dies ist meine erste FanFic, also kräftig reviewn, biiiiiiiiiiiitte! Hoffe, sie gefällt euch.

Sie spielt in Harrys 7. Jahr, nur dass er, wie bereits von JKR angekündigt, nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt. Er kommt mit Ron und Hermione nach Godric's Hollow, usw... Kurz gesagt: Ich versuche, so nah an der Story wie möglich zu bleiben. Das hier vor euch wird quasi der 7. Band, so wie ich ihn mir vorstelle. Aber zum Final Fight kommts nur, wenn ich genug Reviews bekomme!

Jetzt aber genug gelabert, Vorhang auf!

**1.Kapitel **

**Traumhochzeit**

Es schien, als wäre es ein Tag wie jeder andere. Doch das war er nicht. Es lag etwas in der Luft. Schon seit Wochen. Aber nicht jeder glaubte daran, dass es etwas gutes sein würde.

Auch wenn Mrs. Weasley und Ginny sich letzten Endes geschlagen gegeben hatten, begeistert waren sie bei dem Gedanken an Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit nicht.

Und doch war Molly Weasley begeistert dabei, alle nötigen, sowie diverse unnötige Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Ihre sechs Kinder halfen ihr dabei widerwillig.

Einen Lichtblick in dieser schlechten Zeit wollte schließlich keiner auslöschen. Denn seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr war Voldemort, der grausamste und stärkste Zauberer wieder

an der Macht. Täglich hörte man von neuen Todesfällen, in die offensichtlich Todesser, die Anhänger Voldemorts, verwickelt waren. Diese versuchten nämlich keineswegs, ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Im Gegenteil, jedes Mal, wenn sie mordeten, hinterließen sie das Dunkle Mal, ein Zeichen aus Rauch in Form eines Totenschädels, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kriecht.

„Mum, wann darf Harry endlich kommen? Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn!", rief Ginny, die jüngste aller Weasleys.

„Er wird mit Ronniespätzchen kommen, sobald sie ihren Appariertest bestanden haben. Noch sind sie nicht so weit. Sind eigentlich deine ZAGs schon gekommen?", antwortete ihre Mutter, während sie ein HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH HARRY – Plakat aufhing.

„Nein, sind sie nicht. Glaubst du, sie werden überhaupt verschickt? Es ist doch noch nicht einmal klar, ob Hogwarts überhaupt weiter geöffnet bleibt!"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ginnyspatz. Hilfst du mir mal mit dem Plakat?"

In diesem Augenblick machte es zweimal direkt hintereinander _plopp_, und im Raum standen zwei junge Zauberer. Der eine war groß, schlaksig und hatte feuerrote Haare. Der andere war ein bisschen kleiner, hatte wild vom Kopf abstehende braune Haare und smaragdgrüne Augen.

„Harry, Ron!", rief eine Stimme, die Harry nur zu gut kannte, und im nächsten Moment hatte er einen Schopf langer roter Haare im Gesicht.

„Ginny!", seufzte er, und wollte der kleinen Gestalt in seinen Armen gerade einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss geben, als er sich eines besseren besann und sie losließ.

Schließlich hatte er ihr und sich geschworen, dass sie der Versuchung, war sie auch noch so groß, widerstehen mussten, wollte er Ginny vor dem Dunklen Lord bewahren.

Also wandte er sich schweren Herzens Molly zu: „Hallo, Molly. Wie steht's mit den Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit? Wie geht es Bill? Ich hab ja so lange nichts von euch gehört!"

„Harry mein Schatz", antwortete Mrs. Weasley, „Bill geht es schon viel besser. Er hat wirklich großes Glück gehabt, dass dieser widerliche Werwolf nicht verwandelt war, als er ihn biss."

„Wo sind denn die anderen?", fragte Ron, Harrys bester Freund, dazwischen, der sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte, „Ist Dad noch bei der Arbeit? Es gibt doch sicher viel zu tun, oder? Ist der Orden noch in Kraft, auch ohne Dumbledore?"

„Nicht so hastig, Ronnie, esst erstmal ordentlich. Und dann erzählt, was ihr erlebt habt, seit das Schuljahr zuende ist. Warum wolltest du nicht zuhause bei uns bleiben, Ron? Warum bist du einfach abgehauen?"

„Langsam Mum, langsam. Ich wollte Harry nicht allein im Ligusterweg lassen. Ich dachte mir, nach all dem, was passiert ist, ist es besser, wenn wir zusammen bleiben. Also habe ich mir in dieser Muggelgegend eine Wohnung gemietet. Guck nicht so! Harry hat mir das Geld nur geliehen! Ich werd' es ihm ganz bestimmt zurückzahlen.", beeilte sich Ron sich zu rechtfertigen, als er Mrs. Weasleys Gesicht sah.

Harry fuhr fort zu erzählen, wo sein Freund geendet hatte: „Er hat sich also im Ligusterweg eine Wohnung gemietet. Dadurch konnten wir uns jeden Tag sehen, und ich musste nicht immer bei den Dursleys hocken. Das war toll. Das ist toll.", verbesserte er sich, „denn jetzt bin ich sie endgültig los. Ich bin ein freier Zauberer!"

„Und was gedenkt der freie Zauberer nun zu tun?", riefen zwei Stimmen gleichzeitig aus dem Flur. Die Zwillinge! Sie waren also auch noch da.

„Was glaubt ihr wohl? Warum tauchen seit geraumer Zeit hier immer mehr Hexen und Zauberer auf, von denen ihr einige noch nie im Leben gesehen habt?"

„Keine Ahnung", kam es im Chor von Fred und George, „vielleicht gibt's hier ein Gratis-Buffet?"

Augenrollen von Ginnys Seite.

„Nein, schon klar. Ihr seit hier, weil ihr sehen wollt, wie Phlegm (Sorry, Leute. Aber ich kann die deutschen Übersetzungen der Spitznamen, also auch die der Marauders, nicht ausstehen. Ergo gibt es hier nur die englischen Originale)

sich unseren lieben großen Bruder angelt.", beschwichtigten die Zwillinge ihre kleine Schwester.

Am Hochzeitstag…

_Aus dem Off hört man Trompeten und eine Orgel die traditionelle Hochzeitsmelodie der Muggel spielen, wir befinden uns allerdings unter freiem Himmel, im Garten der Weasleys._

_Lange Reihen von Bänken sind aufgestellt worden, in der Mitte wurde aber ein breiter Gang gelassen_.

Fleur Delacour alias Phlegm hatte ein langes, weißes Kleid an, in dem sie mit ihren silbrig schimmernden Haaren fast wie eine Porzellanpuppe aussah.

Die französische Ausgabe von Robbie Williams, ihr Vater, hielt sie am Arm, und schritt mit ihr auf einen alten, ehrwürdig aussehenden Zauberer zu, der seinen Zauberstab erhoben hielt. Neben diesem Mann stand – Bill. Er sah viel besser aus als damals, als Harry ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Da hatte er einige hässliche Wunden, die ihm ein Werwolf namens Greyback, allerdings unverwandelt, beim Einfall der Death Eaters zugefügt hatte.

Nun hatte er wieder seinen Pferdeschwanz, seinen Drachenzahn-Ohrring und diesen coolen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Als Fleur vor ihm stand nahm er ganz liebevoll ihre Hand und blickte dann wieder zu dem alten Zauberer.

Harry beobachtete das Schauspiel aus der ersten Reihe. Links von ihm saß Ginny, rechts Ron und Hermione, die schließlich auch noch gekommen war. Harry sah zu Fleur, und dann zu Ginny. Wie sie da saß, mit ihren langen, lockigen roten Haaren, so verträumt. Er wusste, er konnte seine Liebe zu ihr nicht ewig unterdrücken. Doch zu groß war die Gefahr, in der Ginny schwebte, ließen sie ihrem Verlangen freien Lauf. Voldemort würde früher oder später davon erfahren, und dann wäre Ginny ihres Lebens nicht mehr sicher. Denn sie war Harrys wunder Punkt, das, wonach Voldemort suchte, seit seine Macht durch Harry zusammengebrochen war.

Schließlich wandte Harry seinen Blick wieder nach vorne. Dort hob der Alte gerade seinen Zauberstab.

„Willst du, Bill Weasley, die hier anwesende Fleur Delacour zu deiner dir angetrauten hexe machen, sie lieben und ehren bis dass der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit _ja._"

Harry spürte plötzlich eine sanfte Berührung. Ginny hatte sich an ihn gelehnt und flüsterte: „Wie romantisch…!"

„Ja, ich will.", antwortete Bill aus tiefstem Herzen.

„Möchtest du, Fleur Delacour, den hier anwesenden Bill Weasley zu deinem dir angetrauten

Zauberer machen, ihn lieben und ehren bis dass der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte auch du mit _ja."_

„_Qui, _natürlisch will isch."

„Nun gut. Wenn jetzt noch jemand wider erwarten etwas gegen die Vereinigung dieser beiden Menschen vorzubringen hat, so möchte er nun sprechen oder für immer schweigen."

Harry spürte, dass Ron neben ihm sehr nervös wurde, aber von Hermione festgehalten wurde. Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als er daran dachte, wie Ron Fleur immer vergöttert hatte. Es war nur gut für ihn, dass er nun Hermione hatte, die ganz genau auf ihn Acht gab.

Doch dann wurde er sofort wieder ernst. Morgen würde all das hier vorbei sein. Morgen würde er sich mit Ron und Hermione aufmachen nach Godric's Hollow, wo seine Eltern begraben lagen.


	2. Ein blinder Passagier

**2.Kapitel**

**Ein blinder Passagier**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry schon sehr früh wach. Zunächst wusste er nicht mehr, wo er war. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an alles. Er war im Fuchsbau und gestern hatten Bill und Fleur geheiratet. Heute aber wollte er abreisen, nach Godric's Hollow. Und Ron und Hermione wollten ihn begleiten.

Noch müde von der gestrigen Feier stieg er aus seinem Bett in Rons Zimmer. Auch die Zwillinge lagen in diesem Zimmer, da in ihrem eigenen bereits Fleur und Bill ihre Hochzeitsnacht verbrachten.

Er musste lächeln, als er seinen besten Freund schnarchen hörte.

Auf Zehenspitzen ging er in die Küche. Zu seinem Glück war noch nicht einmal Molly dort. So konnte er in Ruhe den Proviant packen. Natürlich alles mit Magie, denn er war ja endlich volljährig.

Als er gerade hoch gehen wollte, um Ron und Hermione zu wecken, kamen ihm die beiden auch schon auf der Treppe entgegen. Ganz verschlafen waren sie, doch sie sahen entschlossen aus. Harry wusste, dass sie sich durch nichts auf der Welt davon abbringen lassen würden, ihn zu begleiten. Er seufzte. So waren sie nun einmal.

„Morgen, Harry.", gähnte Ron, ohne sich dabei die Mühe zu machen, die Hand vor den Mund zu nehmen, was ihm einen missbilligenden Blick von Hermione einbrachte.

„Morgen ihr zwei. Gut geschlafen? Was macht ihr hier denn schon so früh?", erwiderte Harry den muffeligen Morgengruß.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest unbedingt, dass wir vor allen anderen aufstehen, damit die nichts mitbekommen?", antwortete Hermione schnippisch.

Harry seufzte und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten. Seine beiden Freunde folgten ihm und eine kleine rothaarige Gestalt, die sich bis jetzt unbemerkt von allen Augen am oberen Ende der Treppe verborgen gehalten hatte (_AN: Na, wer könnte das nur sein? lol_ ).

Als die drei jungen Magier aus dem Fuchsbau traten und gerade apparieren wollten, sprang Ginny an ihre Seite und klammerte sich an Harrys Arm fest.

Es war noch dunkel, deshalb konnten die vier nicht sehr viel von der unbekannten Gegend erkennen. Doch Harry fühlte eine seltsame Verbindung mit diesem verlassenen Dorf, in das sie appariert waren.

Er sah sich um und entdeckte die junge rothaarige Frau, die sich immer noch an ihn klammerte.

„Ginny! Was machst du hier? Du solltest im Fuchsbau in deinem Bett liegen und friedlich schlafen! Das hier könnte gefährlich werden!"

„Harry, versteh doch bitte! Ich konnte dich nicht einfach gehen lassen! Ich liebe dich! Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht!" Sie fing an zu schluchzen.

Harry gab seinen Freunden ein Zeichen, und diese entfernten sich verständnisvoll ein Stück.

Harry indes fuhr fort: „Ginny, ich liebe dich doch auch! Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Das hier ist einfach zu gefährlich. Ich werde eine lange Reise machen und am Ende wahrscheinlich Lord Voldemort gegenüberstehen. Ich will dich einfach nicht in eine solche Gefahr bringen! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren!" Er nahm sie in den Arm. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und schluchzte weiter in sein Hemd. Etwas ratlos fing Harry an ihren Rücken zu streicheln. _Was mache ich mir eigentlich vor? _Dachte er, _Ich liebe sie und ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus auf diese Art. _Laut sagte er: „Ginny, du musst wieder nach Hause. Schon allein wegen dem ganzen hier. Die Versuchung ist einfach zu groß, wenn wir Tag und Nacht zusammen sind!"

Ginny wollte etwas erwidern, doch Hermione kam ihr zuvor: „Harry, sieh es doch ein! Sie wird nicht von deiner Seite weichen! Lass sie mit uns gehen, sie wird uns eine große Hilfe sein. Denn der Flederwichtfluch ist nicht der einzige, den sie beherrscht!"

„Genau, Harry", fügte Ron hinzu, „Lass uns sie mitnehmen. Je eher wir weitergehen, desto eher könnt ihr wieder ungestört zusammen sein!" (_AN: Ich weiß, J.K.R.'s Ron würde so was nie sagen, aber einer muss es doch tun!)_

Seufzend willigte Harry schließlich ein und die vier machten sich auf den Weg zum Friedhof.

Doch Harry sah Ginny den ganzen Weg über nicht einmal an, auch wenn er sich dafür sehr zusammenreißen musste.


	3. RAB

Hey ihr da draußen am Rechner!

Hier ist es – Kapitel 3 der FF, die alle zu kurz finden… Ihr werdet ja sehen, dass ich auch anders kann… Nein, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass das letzte chap so kurz geraten ist, aber ich wollte halt unbedingt, dass ihr wisst wies weitergeht!

So, genug gelabert, Vorhang auf für den Friedhof von Godric's Hollow:

**R.A.B.**

Die Sonne ging auf. Sanft trafen ihre ersten Strahlen die Grabsteine auf dem Platz, an dem die Toten ruhen. Es war still. Zu still, fand Ravna.

Doch die Stille wurde von Stimmen durchbrochen. Sie klangen aufgeregt und schienen zu jungen Erwachsenen zu gehören. Einer von ihnen sagte gerade: „Genau, Harry. Lass sie uns mitnehmen. Je eher wir sie finden, desto eher könnt ihr beide wieder ungestört zusammen sein." Harry? War er etwa schon hier? Das würde ihren ganzen schönen Plan über den Haufen werfen! Wie lang würde es dauern, bis sie sie sähen? Die Stimmen klangen schon sehr nah. Schnell versteckte sie sich hinter einem großen Grabstein.

Vier Teenager kamen um die Ecke. Zwei Mädchen und zwei Jungen. Das eine Mädchen hatte langes buschiges braunes Haar, die andere schien etwas jünger und hatte rotes Haar, das sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Beide waren sehr hübsch.

Einer der beiden Jungs war sehr groß und schlaksig. Er hatte ebenfalls rotes Haar. Offenbar hatte sie es mit Weasleys zu tun. Der letzte der Vier war ebenfalls groß und dünn, hatte aber wildes, schwarzes Haar und eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn. Das war unverkennbar Harry Potter, der Auserwählte, der Junge der überlebte, ihr Bruder.

Sie musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen aufzuspringen und ihm um den Hals zu fallen, ihm zu sagen, wie stolz sie auf ihn war und wie Leid es ihr tat, dass sie sich sechzehn Jahre lang nicht zu erkennen gegeben hatte. Sie war in der Halloweennacht, in der ihre beiden Eltern umgekommen waren, vom Zaubererehepaar Breston mitgenommen worden und hatte von da an bei ihnen gelebt. Irgendwann war ihr dann die ganze Wahrheit erzählt worden. Um genau zu sein dann, als sie nach Beauxbaton geschickt wurde. Sie hatte erfahren, dass sie eigentlich Potter hieß. Doch sie hatte sich weiterhin Breston genannt. Genauer: Ravna Alicia Breston. R.A.B.

Die Stimmen waren jetzt ganz nah. Harry stand vor dem Grab seiner Eltern. Sie konnte ihn ganz genau betrachten. Er sah gut aus, angesichts dessen, was er in seinem Leben schon alles durchlebt hatte. Wieder spürte sie den Drang, aufzuspringen und ihm um den Hals zu fallen, aber sie hielt sich zurück. Er musste sie selber finden, selber herausfinden, wer sie war. Das hatte Dumbledore ihr eingeschärft. Die letzten Jahre waren sie permanent in Kontakt gewesen. Nur an dem Tag, an dem auch Dumbledore endlich die Höhle entdeckt hatte, in der sich der dritte Horkrux befand, da war sie nicht zur Stelle gewesen, hatte verschwiegen, was sie bereits wusste. Es war ihre Schuld, dass Albus Dumbledore, er größte Zauberer aller Zeiten, nun tot war. Sie spürte, wie ihr eine Träne die Wange hinunterrollte.

Ein jäher Schrei riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Der Weasley-Junge hatte sie entdeckt. Benommen hörte sie, was er sagte, oder besser fragte: "Wer ist das denn? Harry, seh ich Gespenster? Hinter dem Grab ist ein Geist!"

Seine Schwester antwortete: "Ron, das ist kein Geist. Das Mädchen ist echt, ich seh es auch. Sie hat sich hinter dem Grabstein versteckt."

"Wer bist du?", fragte Harry Ravna, "und was suchst du hinter dem Grab meiner Eltern?"

_Unserer Eltern, _wollte Ravna erwidern, tat es aber natürlich nicht. Stattdessen antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß: "Ich heiße Ravna. Und was ich hier suche, geht niemanden etwas an."

"Musst ja nicht gleich zickig werden.", meinte Harry, "Wir sind halt neugierig. Das sind übrigens Ron, Hermione und Ginny. Und ich bin Harry Potter, aber das hast du wahrscheinlich gleich erkannt. Ist ja nicht zu übersehen." Er griff sich an die Stirn, dort, wo das Zeichen des unverzeihlichen Fluches ihn gebranntmarkt hatte. Jähes Mitgefühl und Schuld flammten in Ravna auf. "Du hast recht. Dich hab ich gleich erkannt." Sie merkte, wie sie rot wurde. Warum musste ihr Gesicht sie auch immer verraten! (A/N reflexartige Reaktion des Körpers auf unangenehme Situationen - passiert jedem mal...)

Schnell schaute sie weg. Das fehlte noch, dass sie sich vor ihrem Bruder schämte. Sie hatte schließlich den dritten Horkrux zerstört - nicht er.

Um von sich abzulenken, fragte sie daher: "Und ihr? Was habt ihr hier verloren?"

"Ich wollte mich endlich von meinen Eltern verabschieden. Du kennst ja sicher die Geschichte. Und dann werde ich gehen, um Voldemort ein für alle mal zu vernichten.

Verwundert stellte Harry fest, dass das Mädchen vor ihm, Ravna hatte sie sich genannt, beim Klang von Voldemorts Namen nicht zusammenzuckte, was normaler Weise die natürliche Reaktion eines jeden Zauberers und jeder Hexe war. Entweder war sie also sehr mutig oder aber wusste nichts von dessen Grausamkeit. Letzteres konnte nicht sein, schließlich hatte sie ihn auch erkannt und schien seine Geschichte zu kennen.

Was ihn aber noch mehr erstaunte, ja geradezu schockte, war die Reaktion auf den eigentlichen Inhalt dessen, was er gesagt hatte. Sie sah ihn ganz unverwandt an und antwortete: "Der berühmte Harry Potter will also den Tod seiner Eltern rächen. Hat er denn auch einen Plan, wie das von statten gehen soll? Voldemort ist nun, nach Dumbledores Tod, der absolut mächtigste und stärkste Zauberer der Welt. Wie willst du ihn stoppen?"

Harry stutzte. Er wollte diesem fremden Mädchen eigentluch nicht erzählen, was es mit den Horkruxen auf sich hatte, aber etwas in ihren smaragdgrünen Augen, die den seinen übrigens verblüffend ähnlich sahen, trieb ihn doch dazu.

"Voldenmort bezieht seine Kraft aus Gegenständen, die er verflucht hat, aus Horkruxen. Wenn ich die zerstöre, habe ich vielleicht eine Chance." Nun war es raus. Sie würde ihn auslachen, ihn für verrückt erklären - aber halt. Sie war eine Hexe, und sollche Dinge gewöhnt. Und sie hatte keine Regung gezeigt bei der Nennung von Voldemorts Namen oder den Horkruxen.

"Voldemort hat also Horkruxe geschaffen? Weißt du denn, wo du sie findest? Und wie willst du sie zerstören? Sie sind doch sicher gut geschützt!"

"Das ist ja gerade das Problem.", mischte sich nun Hermione ein, "wir haben keine Ahnung, wo wir mit der Suche beginnen sollen!"

"Dann lasst mich euch helfen. Ich weiß um die Schwachstelle in Voldemorts Plan. Seht her." Ravna Alicia Breston zog zögernd das Amulet, das sie immer um den Hals trug, hervor. Es zeigte einen saphirblauen Adler, und am Rand des kreisrunden Stückes war in silbernen Buchstaben ein einziges Wort zu lesen: _Ravenclaw_.

"DDDas ist das Amulet von Rowina Ravenclaw - der dritte Horkrux! Wo hast du den her?", stotterte Harry verwirrt.

"Kannst du es dir nicht denken?", fragte Ravna mit verschmitztem Lächeln, "Ich habe euchvorhin nicht meinen ganzen Namen gesagt. Ich bin Ravna Alicia Breston, kurz R.A.B. Ich war es, die vor dir und Dumbledore in der Höhle war und den Horkrux zerstörte. Alles, was ich dafür brauchte, war in der Höhle vorhanden. Ich habe eine der Leichen dazu gebracht, das Zeug in dem Kessel zu trinken. Zugegeben, ich hätte den Imperius - Fluch nicht verwenden dürfen, aber du bist nicht der einzige, dessen Eltern von Voldemort umgebraucht wurden!" Die letzten Worte hatte sie fast geschrieen, und nun hatte sie die Konsequenz zu tragen: Alle Augen waren ungläubig auf sie gerichtet.

"Du, du kannst den Imperius - Fluch benutzen? Wo lernt man das?", Ginny war die erste, die die Fassung zurückgewann.

"das ist meine Sache. Was zählt ist, dass ich es in dem Moment konnte, und, dass der Horkrux durch seine Zerstörung nun die Fähigkeit hat, uns zu jedem anderen Horkrux zu führen, der von dem gleichen Zauberer erschaffen wurde wie er selbst.


	4. Der vierte Horkrux

Sorry, Leute! Ich hatte leider ein totales Ideen - Blackout. Ich wusste nicht einen Schritt weiter. Jetzt hab ich aber den roten Faden komplett und es kann weiter gehen...Zu allem Unglück ist mir im letzten Kapitel auch noch ein schrecklicher Fehler unterlaufen, den aber anscheinend keiner bemerkt hat. Das Medallion, das Ravna zerstört hat, ist nämlich keinesfalls das von Rowina Ravenclaw, sondern das von Salazar Slytherin. Demnach zeigt es auch keinen Adler, sondern eine Schlange! Nur soviel zur Richtigstellung und nochmals sorry!

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts an Figuren und Schauplätzen - leider alles Joannes Werk - ich führe ihre Geschichte nur fort ohne Geld dafür zu verdienen.

**Der vierte Horkrux**

„_Das ist meine Sache. Was zählt, ist, dass ich in diesem Moment den Imperius-Fluch verwenden konnte und, dass der Horkrux durch seine Zerstörung nun die Fähigkeit hat, uns zu jedem anderen Horkrux zu führen, der vom gleichen Zauberer wie er selbst geschaffen worden ist."_

Auf diese kleine Rede folgte erst einmal Schweigen.

Schließlich meinte Ginny: „Also ich finde ja, wir können sie sehr gut gebrauchen. Gebt doch zu Jungs, wir wissen nicht halb so viel wie sie über diese ganze Sache. Und dieses Amulett würde die Sache erheblich beschleunigen, wenn das stimmt, was sie sagt."

Harry war sich da nicht ganz so sicher. Er wusste nicht so recht, ob er diesem seltsamen Mädchen, das sie so überrascht hatte, trauen konnte. Zumal sie wirklich für seinen Geschmack fast ein bisschen zu viel wusste. Und sie behauptete doch tatsächlich, mit Dumbledore in Verbindung gestanden zu haben und wusste offenbar von ihrem Versuch, einen weiteren Horkrux zu zerstören. Er protestierte jedoch nicht. Und so zuckte Ravna bloß mit den Schultern und sah das Medaillon prüfend an. Schließlich legte sie es sich wieder um den Hals. Sie bedeutete den anderen, näher zu treten und es zu berühren.

Nun sprach sie langsam und deutlich: „_Portam aperimus et horcrucem pervenimus."_

(AN: Zaubersprüche erfinden kann jeder, wenn er vier Jahre Latein hatte...)

Ginny stockte der Atem, als sie plötzlich das Ziehen am Nabel spürte, ähnlich dem bei Portschlüsseln. Sie schloss die Augen und klammerte sich fest an Harry, wunderte sich aber gleichzeitig, dass dieser keinen Widerstand leistete wie sonst.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, stand sie vor einem alten, verfallenen Anwesen, das von Efeu überwuchert und dessen Fenster vernagelt und teilweise zersplittert waren. Von dem Haus zog sich ein kleiner gewundener Pfad einen Hügel hinab, an dessen Fuß ein kleiner Ort lag.

Sie sah zu Harry hinüber, der aussah, als würde er etwas wieder erkennen. Fragend blickte sie ihn an.

"Ich war hier schon mal.", erklärte er, "Hierhin hat mich im vierten Schuljahr der Pokal gebracht. Dort, auf dem Friedhof, da ist Cedric gestorben. Und dann hat mich Dumbledore in einer Erinnerung dort hinten hin, zu der kleinen Hütte gebracht. Es ist das Haus von Voldemorts Mutter. Und hier", er zeigte auf das efeuberankte Anwesen, "lebte Voldemorts Vater mit seinen Großeltern."

Dass Harry bereits so ruhig von diesen Dingen berichten konnte, dass es fast klang wie ein zweitklassiger Reiseführer, erstaunte sie wieder. Bewundernd sah sie ihn an, wandte den Blick jedoch schuldbewusst schnell wieder ab.

Hermione zog kaum merklich eine Augenbraue hoch, was erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit Severus Snape hatte.

Schließlich. Als sie sich alle einigermaßen gesammelt und wieder zusammengeflickt hatten, betraten sie das verlassene Haus. Ihre Schritte hallten dumpf in der großen Eingangshalle wieder, vom Staub der Jahrzehnte gedämpft. Es herrschte völlige Dunkelheit, so undurchdringlich, als wäre sie von Fred und Georges Dunkelheitspulver erzeugt worden, das Malfoy an Dumbledores Todestag gegen sie verwendet hatte. Sie sahen die Hand vor Augen nicht. Und so konnte auch zunächst keiner sagen, ob die Barriere, gegen die sie gelaufen waren, eine materielle oder ein Zauberbann war. Sie tippten jedoch einstimmig auf zweiteres, schließlich betraten sie in diesem Moment Lord Voldemorts Terrain.

Angespannt überlegten sie, wie dieses Hindernis überwunden werden könnte. Harry dachte an den Blutzoll, den Dumbledore und er hatten zahlen müssen, um die Höhle zu öffnen. Aber wo sollte er hier Blut verschmieren? Und war es überhaupt wahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort, der beste schwarzmagische Zauberer der Welt, zweimal die gleichen Flüche zum Schutz seiner Seele verwendete? Wohl kaum, beantwortete Harry sich seine Frage selbst. Vielleicht brauchte man das Dunkle Mal, wie damals vor dem Astronomieturm, als die Todesser die Ordensmitglieder davon abhalten wollten, ihnen in den Turm zu folgen.

Neben ihm begann Hermione schon, irgendwelche Fluch - Brech - Zauber zu murmeln, doch Harry bezweifelte ebenfalls stark, dass gewöhnliche Zauber etwas bringen würden.

Da trat Ravna vor, sofern Harry das in dieser Dunkelheit überhaupt mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, uns fing ebenfalls an, irgendetwas vor sich hin zu murmeln. _Mädchen, _dachte Harry.

Doch ein Mädchen murmelte nicht - Ginny. Ein jähes Gefühl der Zuneigung zu ihr durchflutete seinen ganzen Körper und er sah sie an.

Plötzlich flüsterte sie: "Sagtest du nicht mal, dass die einzige Macht, die Voldemort nicht versteht, die Liebe ist?" Harry nickte.

Sie fuhr indes fort: "Könnte es nicht sein, dass man so die Barriere durchbrechen könnte? Mit Liebe?" Und sie küsste ihn zärtlich. Harry, total perplex, wehrte sich nicht.

Ein Jubelschrei von Ron brachte Ginny dazu, wieder von ihm abzulassen. Die Barriere war tatsächlich verschwunden!

Sie tasteten sich weiter durch die Dunkelheit. Harry immer noch ganz benommen von dem überraschenden Überfall. Er durfte nicht wieder schwach werden, durfte es einfach nicht! Schon gar nicht hier, wo sie Voldemort vielleicht sogar irgendwie beobachtete.

Er wurde dadurch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, dass es plötzlich eiskalt wurde. Außerdem hätte er schwören können, dass die Dunkelheit noch dicker wurde. Und dann hörte er es. Rasselnden Atem. Es kam von vorne, immer weiter auf sie zu.

_Dumbledore flog in weitem Bogen vom Astronomieturm; Sirius verschwand hinter einem Schleier; seine Mutter warf sich schützend vor ihn; Er kam durch das Porträtloch gestiegen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und küsste Ginny, die auf ihn zugerannt kam_. Ginny küssen? Das war doch keine schlechte Erinnerung! Das war himmlisch gewesen! Er war wieder voll da, gestärkt durch diese Erinnerung richtete er nun den Zauberstab dorthin, wo er die Dementoren vermutete. Es mussten mehrere sein, da war er sich sicher.

Ginny fasste entschlossen Harrys Hand und dachte ganz stark an die Feier nach dem letzten Pokalsieg Griffindors. Sie hatte mit den anderen gefeiert, als plötzlich Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Sie war auf ihn zugerannt und er hatte sie einfach geküsst.

Das war eine Erinnerung, mit der sie ihren Patronus würde hervorbringen können, da war sie sich sicher. "Expecto patronum!", rief sie entschlossen. Ein rot - golden schimmernder Phönix brach aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor und flog auf die Dementoren zu, hinter Harrys Hirsch her.

Gemeinsam drängten sie die Dementoren zurück, bis diese sich mit lautem Knallen verabschiedeten. (AN: Oder wie verschwinden die Dementoren? Kann mich leider nicht erinnern ;-))

"Lumus!" rief Hermione, als die Kälte allmählich verflog und die Dunkelheit wieder weniger düster und bedrohlich war.

Tatsächlich glühte nun wieder die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs, und die anderen beeilten sich, es ihr nach zu machen.

Nun sahen sie auch, wo sie sich befanden. Sie standen in einer riesigen Eingangshalle. Etwas weiter hinten führte eine Treppe in die Tiefe und eine nach oben, in den ersten Stock.

Sie entschieden sich für die Kellertreppe, auch wenn es ausnahmslos allen kalt den Rücken runterlief, als sie an das dachten, was sie dort unten erwarten würde. Harry meinte Ron murmeln zu hören. Es klang wie _Lass sie nicht so groß wie Aragog sein; lass sie nicht so groß wie Aragog sein! _Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen, nur um dann auf einmal wieder völlig ernst zu werden. Wie konnte er in einer solchen Situation lachen? Sie hatten gerade erst angefangen, Voldemorts Hindernisse zu überwinden! Späße würden warten müssen.

Indes war Ginny immer noch mit dem beschäftigt, was in den letzten Minuten passiert war. Sie hatte Harry endlich wieder küssen können, ohne abgewiesen zu werden! Und dann ihr Patronus - er war ein Phönix! Bisher hatte sie es nur einmal in der DA geschafft, ein wenig Rauch zu erzeugen, aber noch nie hatte ihr Patronus seine gestaltliche klare Form angenommen! Ob es der glückliche Gedanke war, der ihr dabei geholfen hatte? Bestimmt. Der Gedanke an die Liebe musste es gewesen sein.

Ein Poltern riss sie abermals aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab, um zu sehen, was dieses Geräusch verursachen könnte und fand einen alten, eichenhölzernen Kleiderschrank mit einer Schlange eingraviert direkt vor sich im Gang stehen. Als sie noch einen Schritt darauf zuging, sprang das Schloss auf, mit dem die Tür bis dahin verschlossen gewesen war und heraus kam...

Tom Vorlost (AN: eigentlich ja Marvolo, aber weil sich so viele über die englischen Ausdrücke beschwert haben...)Riddle. Er ging langsam und in der arroganten Art, wie es nur jemand tut, der sich haushoch überlegen glaubt, auf sie zu. Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel, und sein Haar wirbelte ein wenig auf, wie von einer leichten Brise durchweht. Ginnys Knie begannen zu zittern, und hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass es Harry Potter war, der direkt hinter ihr stand, der sie schon einmal vor diesem Verrückten gerettet hatte, sie wäre höchstwahrscheinlich davongelaufen.

"Ginny, schön, dich wieder zu sehen! Ich dachte schon, du hättest mich vielleicht vergessen. Ich werde nie vergessen, dass du mich aus diesem Tagebuch geholt hast!"

"Aber, aaber du bist tot! Harry hat das Tagebuch zerstört! Ich habe es doch gesehen! Harry hat diesen Basiliskenzahn hineingerammt!

Höhnisches Lachen erfüllte das dunkle Kellergewölbe, in dem sie sich befanden.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass mich das besiegen konnte? Glaubst du wirklich, dass es so einfach ist, einen Horkrux zu zerstören? Einen Horkrux, den _ich_, Lord Voldemort, erschaffen habe? Törichtes kleines Mädchen!"

Doch als Riddle weiter ging, auf Ginny zu, trat Harry vor. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass Ginny etwas geschehen würde. Er stellte sich zwischen ihn und Tom Riddle. Da verschwammen auf einmal Riddles Konturen, er wurde undeutlich, als würde er verblassen. Und an seine Stelle trat wieder diese völlige Dunkelheit, die Kälte, rasselnder Atem. (AN: Gebt' zu! Ihr seid drauf reingefallen! hihihihi!) Harry hob seinen Zauberstab. Er dachte fest daran, wie es aussähe, wenn dem Dementor vor ihm der Umhang hinunterfiele und er nackt vor ihnen stünde. Dann rief er laut und deutlich: "Riddiculus!" und prompt wurde seine Vorstellung Wirklichkeit. Das befreite Lachen von allen, die Freude darüber, dass es nicht der echte Riddle gewesen war, der dort vor ihnen gestanden hatte, vertrieben den Irrwicht, denn nichts anderes war es gewesen, wieder in seinen Schrank.

Stolz, den Schwindel aufgedeckt zu haben, machte sich die Truppe, allen voran Harry Potter, wieder auf den Weg durch das dunkle Kellergewölbe. Wie die Zelte damals bei der Quidditch - WM, so schien auch hier alles größer, wenn man drinnen war als von außen. Der moderige und feuchte Gang führte in Schlangenlinien unter der Erdoberfläche entlang. Selbst mit den leuchtenden Zauberstäben sahen sie die Hand vorm Auge kaum.

Irgendwann spürte Harry ein leichtes Frösteln, maß dem aber keine große Bedeutung bei angesichts der ohnehin herrschenden Kälte. Auch die anderen schauderte es. Musste wohl einfach an dem Ort liegen.

Doch er irrte sich. Das Schaudern hatte nichts mit den niedrigen Temperaturen zu tun, es war ein weiterer Trick Voldemorts, Diebe von dort fern zu halten. Wenige Sekunden später nämlich bemerkte Harry plötzlich, dass ihm völlig der Antrieb fehlte, weiter zu gehen. Warum auch? Hier war es kalt, zugig, und er war nicht gerade erpicht darauf, zu enden wie Dumbledore, der einen Arm bei dem Versuch verloren hatte, den Ring zu zerstören.

Nur undeutlich nahm er wahr, dass sich Ron bereits umgedreht hatte und drauf und dran war, seinem inneren Drang zu folgen und nach oben zu gehen. Raus aus diesem Haus, das einem das Gefühl absoluter Hoffnungslosigkeit gab, das einmal Lord Voldemorts Vorfahren gehört hatte.

Eine gähnende Leere erfüllte Harry, alles was ihm blieb war der Gedanke an Flucht. Er musste fort von hier, raus aus diesem schrecklichen Gebäude.

Die einzige, die scheinbar unberührt blieb von der schrecklichen Furcht, war Ravna. Sie sah Harry tief in die Augen.

Und plötzlich wusste er, wo er diese Leere schon einmal gespürt hatte: als der falsche Professor Moody ihn mit dem Imperius - Fluch belegt hatte. Damals hatte er es nach unendlich vielen Versuchen endlich geschafft, ihn vollständig abzuwehren. Ob das hier genauso war? Er versuchte es. Konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft darauf, warum er weitergehen musste. Er musste den Horkrux finden, der hier versteckt war, damit er Voldemort zerstören und alles Leid ein Ende hatte.

Als Ginny sah, dass sich Harry offenbar wieder gefangen hatte, versuchte auch sie, sich zu überwinden. Sie würde Harry überall hin folgen, um ihn zu beschützen. Da konnte sie so ein läppischer Moment des Zweifels sie auch nicht dran hindern. Voldemort würde sich noch wundern. Sie trat neben Harry, bemerkte Ravna, die auch weiter gegangen war, und runzelte die Stirn. Was war ihr Antrieb, der stärker war als dieser Fluch? Was hatte sie dazu veranlasst, überhaupt nach den Horkruxen zu suchen?

Ravna stand ganz nah neben ihrem Bruder. Sie würde ihm von nun an nicht mehr von der Seite weichen. Nichts auf der Welt würde sie dazu bringen, ihn noch einmal im Stich zu lassen. Nichts. Nothing, nada, niente.

Hermione und Ron jedoch zögerten. Ron hatte sich zwar wieder umgedreht, aber einen weiteren Schritt konnte er auch nicht tun. Schließlich gab er auf. "Schätze, wir bleiben hier und stehen Schmiere.", murmelte er betreten.

Harry nickte nur, dann ging er weiter. Immer weiter, den dunklen Gang entlang, bis dieser abrupt endete. Völlig perplex starrte er auf die kalte Steinmauer vor ihm. Wie konnte das sein? War hier alles zu Ende?

_Bombarda_! rief Ravna, doch der Zauber prallte von der Wand ab, als wäre er eine Stinkbombe und die Wand eine impertubierte Tür (AN: Liebt ihr Langziehohren auch so wie ich?)

Harry sah Ravna an.

"Meinst du, das ist so wie bei der Höhle? Müssen wir uns selbst verletzen um hindurch zu kommen."

"Da bin ich mir sicher. Die Frage ist, ob es wieder eine sichtbare Verletzung sein muss oder ob wir uns verfluchen sollen. Die Symbolik ist dieselbe."

Ginny war schon an die Wand getreten um Blut aus einer Schramme an die Wand zu träufeln, als Ravna sie zurückhielt.

"Warte, Kleine. Wenn, dann muss das Blut an eine ganz bestimmte Stelle."

Sie schloss die Augen und tastete die Wand ab, genau wie s Dumbledore seinerzeit getan hatte.

Als sie sie wieder öffnete, murmelte sie: "Wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Blut wird nichts nützen. _Tarantalegra_!"

Ginnys Beine wurden so plötzlich weich, dass sie zu Boden sank, ehe sie wie vorgesehen zu tanzen anfangen konnten. (AN Siehe Duellierklub, Band 2)

"Hey! Was sollte das?"

"Tut mir Leid, ich hab extra den schwächsten genommen, der mir einfiel. Dachte, das würde vielleicht reichen."

Auch, wenn sie aus dieser Argumentation nicht ganz schlau wurde, verebbte Ginnys Zorn auf Ravna schnell wieder. Sie hatte es offensichtlich nicht böse gemeint.

Doch als Ravna schließlich den Zauberstab gegen Harry hob, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten uns schrie: "Harry, pass auf! Du fiese alte Hexe! Ich hab's gewusst! Du willst uns gar nicht helfen! Wahrscheinlich arbeitest du für ihn persönlich!"

"Wenn ich für Voldemort arbeiten würde, hätte ich wohl das Dunkle Mal.", war alles, was Ravna erwiderte, bevor sie ihren zweiten Fluch rief: _"Crucio_!"

_Vergib mir, Bruder. Ich muss es tun. Sonst kommen wir nie weiter!_

Harry krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Dies war schlimmer als jeder andere Cruciatusfluch, den er bisher abbekommen hatte, einschließlich den auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton, den Voldemort persönlich auf ihn gefeuert hatte.

Denn diesmal war es völlig überraschend gekommen, von jemandem, den er zu kennen geglaubt hatte, obwohl er sie erst vor ein paar Stunden kennen gelernt hatte.

Doch es war schneller vorbei, als es je vorbei gegangen war. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden spürte er, wie die Schmerzen nachließen, er sich wieder gefahrlos bewegen konnte.

"Warum?", war alles, was er herausbrachte. Als Antwort deutete Ravna nur an die Stelle, an der bis vor wenigen Sekunden eine Mauer gestanden hatte.

Die war nun verschwunden. Allein das hielt Ravna davon ab, sich vor Harry zu schmeißen und ihn um Vergebung zu bitten. Sie hatte ihren Zwillingsbruder, die zweite Hälfte ihrer Seele quasi, mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch belegt! Mehrere Sekunden, ohne zu wissen, ob es die erwünschte Wirkung zeigen würde!

Sie traten in eine Art Grotte. Der Boden hier war mit riesigen Löchern besäht. Das kleinste hatte einen Durchmesser von ungefähr einem halben Meter.

Die drei Teenager traten hinein.

Am Ende der Höhle stand ein Tisch, und auf dem ein Becher. Das musste er sein. Harry hob den Zauberstab: "_Accio Horkrux_!"

In diesem Augenblick erfuhren sie auch schon, was diese Löcher verursacht hatte: Eine riesige Schlange kam aus einem der Löcher geschossen und bäumte sich vor ihnen auf.

Ravna war gespannt. Gleich würde sie zum ersten Mal Zeuge davon werden, wie ihr Bruder die Gabe anwandte, die Voldemort auf ihn übertragen hatte.

Und tatsächlich. Er fing an, zu zischeln und zischen, und die Schlange ließ sie passieren. Ihr wurde plötzlich bewusst, was für ein Glück sie hatten. Hätte sie alleine versucht, den Horkrux zu zerstören, wäre wohl spätestens hier Schluss gewesen.

So aber hatten sie freie Bahn bis ans Ende der Grotte.

Harry hob den Becher hoch. Was nun? Wie sollte man ihn zerstören?

"_Bombarda_!"

"_Deleo_!"

Nichts schien zu wirken. Da fiel Harrys Blick auf einen Kessel.

"Nein. Nicht das.", stöhnte er.

"Ich fürchte, wir müssen aus ihm trinken, wenn wir in zerstören wollen.", meinte Ravna.

"_Aguamenti!_", rief Harry hoffnungsvoll, doch kein Wasser füllte den Becher.

Vielleicht hilft ein Feuerwerkskörper?", meinte Ginny nicht ganz überzeugt bei dem Gedanken an das, was Harry ihr von seinem Ausflug mit Dumbledore erzählt hatte.

"Ich werde keinen von euch opfern, nur um meine Rache genießen zu können!", sagte Harry bestimmt, "Ich werde ihn selbst trinken!"

"Nein!", riefen Ginny und Ravna gleichzeitig, doch Harry hatte bereits etwas von der Flüssigkeit im Kessel in den Becher geschöpft und ihn an die Lippen gesetzt.

"Nein! Nicht! Harry! Ich will nicht auch noch dich verlieren! Unsere Eltern waren schon ein zu großes Opfer! Du weißt nicht, was dieser Trank mit dir machen wird!"

In diesem Augenblick verstummte Ravna. Harry war herumgeschnellt und hielt ihr seinen Zauberstab vors Gesicht.


	5. Dobby weiß etwas, Sir

Hey Leute! Vielen Dank für die Reviews, ich hab mich tierisch drüber gefreut!

Okay, fast ohne lange Reden, hier ist Kapitel 5:

**Disclaimer: **Nix meins, alles der großen Meisterin J.K.R. ihrs! Nur Ravna ist meine Interpretation ihrer Andeutungen!

**Der fünfte Horkrux**

Nein, Scherz, hier der richtige Titel:

**Dobby weiß etwas, Sir**

_"Nein!", riefen Ginny und Ravna gleichzeitig, doch Harry hatte bereits etwas von der Flüssigkeit im Kessel in den Becher geschöpft und ihn an die Lippen gesetzt._

_"Nein! Nicht! Harry! Ich will nicht auch noch dich verlieren! Unsere Eltern waren schon ein zu großes Opfer! Du weißt nicht, was dieser Trank mit dir machen wird!"_

_In diesem Augenblick verstummte Ravna. Harry war herumgeschnellt und hielt ihr seinen Zauberstab vors Gesicht._

Doch Ravna reagierte schnell. Mit der einen Hand entwand sie Harry Hufflepuffs Becher, die andere, in der sie den Zauberstab hielt, schnellte hoch.

„_Petrificus totalus!_"

Harry fiel steif wie ein Brett zu Boden. Ravna jedoch trank den Becher in einem Zug leer. Der Trank schmeckte scheußlich. Sie schauderte.

„Was guckst du so?", blaffte sie Ginny an, die sie erschrocken anstarrte.

„Ddduu, du hast gerade was von ‚unsere Eltern' gesagt!", heißt das, ihr…"

„Nein, heißt es nicht. Ich wollte ihn dazu bringen, mit diesem Heldengetue aufzuhören. Das hat absolut nichts zu bedeuten." Erschrocken merkte Ravna, dass sie viel aggressiver reagierte, als sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

"Ah ja. Wenn du das sagst!"

"Ja, das meine ich!", erwiderte Ravna ein bisschen zu spitz und trank einen weiteren Becher voll von dem Trank auf Ex. Und noch einen. Und einen weiteren. Und mit jedem Schluck stieg die Wut in ihr ein bisschen höher, verlor sie ein bisschen mehr die Kontrolle über sich. Als sie schließlich bemerkte, dass sie drauf und dran war, sich auf Ginny zu stürzen, regte sich Harry auf einmal wieder.

"Ravna, was tust du da!", rief dieser bestürzt, "Du erwürgst sie ja gleich!"

Bestürzt nahm Ravna ihre Hände von Ginnys hals. Was war nur mit ihr los? War das die Wirkung des Trankes? Oder konnte sie es wirklich einfach nicht verkraften, ihren Bruder wegen diesem Mädchen leiden zu sehen?

Sie fühlte, was er dachte. Und das war tiefe Trauer. Er wusste, dass sie in Gefahr wäre, würde er weiter mit ihr zusammen sein. Und sie konnte nichts gegen seinen Kummer unternehmen. Aber jetzt hatten sie eh wichtigeres zu tun. Sie musste diesen Trank austrinken.

"Hört zu! Fesselt mich mit einem Fluch und flösst mir diesen Trank ein. Ich glaube, es ist das Gegenstück zum Wolfsbanntrank. Er macht einen wild und unberechenbar. Passt also auf, dass ich die Fesseln nicht zerreiße!"

Was blieb den beiden da anderes übrig, als auf Ravna zu hören?

Gesagt, getan. Jetzt, da sie das Geheimnis gelüftet hatten, ging es ganz schnell. Ginny bemerkte zwischendurch etwas sehr interessantes: "Harry, sagtest du nicht, Voldemort sei sein ganzes Leben lang ein Einzelgänger gewesen? Er hat bei all seinen Fallen nicht bedacht, dass zwei Zauberer zusammen hierher kommen würden um den Horkrux zu vernichten. Dumbledore hatte wohl Recht mit seiner Behauptung: Voldemort ahnt nichts von der Macht der Liebe..."

Zur Belohnung für diese gelungene Psychoanalyse des schwärzesten Magiers aller Zeiten hätte Harry sie beinahe geküsst. Aber eben nur beinahe. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort irgendetwas, das sie in dieser Höhle taten verborgen blieb. Dafür hatten sie sich zu auffällig verhalten. Ravna indes zog und zerrte an ihren Fesseln. Sie weigerte sich auch manchmal, den Trank zu nehmen, aber Ginny war hierbei so beharrlich, dass Harry vor Stolz die Brust schwoll. Schließlich kratzte Ginny den letzten Rest Trank aus dem Kessel. Als sie sich zu Ravna drehte, presste diese entschlossen die Lippen fest aufeinander. Da sie es mit 'ein Schlückchen für Papa' schon probiert hatte, machte Ginny nun unwillkürlich das Gleiche wie Harry damals bei Dumbledore: Sie erzählte der um sich schlagenden Ravna, dass dieser Trank ihr helfen würde sich zu beruhigen. Doch es half nichts. Schließlich gab Ginny seufzend auf und übergab Harry Hufflepuffs Becher.

"Hier, probier du's doch mal. Vielleicht kannst du sie eher überzeugen als ich. Es ist doch nur noch ein Becher voll."

Harry nahm den Becher und kniete sich zu Ravna, die erschöpft gegen die feuchte Wand gelehnt da saß.

Doch gerade, als er glaubte, Ravna würde den Mund öffnen, um zu trinken, passierten mehrere Dinge fast gleichzeitig.

Er flog in hohem Bogen von einer Faust getroffen gegen die gegenüber liegende Wand.

Der Becher flog hinterher und vergoss seinen Inhalt in der Grotte. Es klirrte nicht, wie es hätte sein müssen, wenn ein metallener Gegenstand gegen eine Wand schlägt. Es gab einen Knall, und der Becher lag in tausend Scherben zerborsten auf dem Boden.

Im gleichen Augenblick fanden sich die drei neben Ron und Hermione auf dem Friedhof von Godric's Hollow wieder.

Harry und Ravna waren komplett durchnässt von dem Trank. Verdutzt sahen sie sich an. Jetzt, da sie nass waren, und ihre Haare platt anlagen, konnte man ihre Ähnlichkeit erst richtig erkennen. Aber Ravna beeilte sich, ihre Frisur zu richten. Ein kunstvoller Zopf, aus dem Strähnchen hingen, die ihr Gesicht halb verdeckten. Schnaubend richtete sie ihren Zauberstab erst auf Harry, dann auf sich:

"_Evanesco_!"

Und die Sauerei war beseitigt. (AN: _Zugegeben, ich habe echt überlegt, ob ich meine liebe Identifikationsfigur jetzt schon auffliegen lasse, aber ich habe mich, wie ihr seht, anders entschieden..._)

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Ron nun, offenbar hatte er nichts bemerkt, wie Ravna erleichtert feststellte.

"Ich glaube, wir haben es geschafft. Und das Amulett hat uns dann wieder dahin zurückgebracht, wo es uns hergeholt hat. Sehr zuvorkommend...", antwortete sie, ohne genau zu wissen, was sie da eigentlich sagte.

Unwillkürlich fasste sie sich an die Stelle, an der bisher das Amulett gehangen hatte, doch es war verschwunden.

"Und ich glaube, dieses Amulett wird uns nirgendwo mehr hinbringen können. Es hat sich aufgelöst. Es hat seine Pflicht getan..."

"Aber was machen wir dann? Woher sollen wir jetzt wissen, wo die anderen Horkruxe sind? Von denen wissen wir ja nicht einmal sicher, was sie sind. Alles was wir haben, sind bloße Vermutungen!", rief Hermione verzweifelt.

Offenbar war es immer noch hart für sie vor einem Problem zu stehen, das sich nicht von Büchern beantworten ließ.

"Stimmt. Voldemort wird seine Geheimnisse wohl kaum in irgendwelchen Briefen preisgeben...", meinte Harry, stockte aber plötzlich, als wäre ihm ein Licht aufgegangen.

"Ich, ich glaube, ich hab's."

"Was? Was hast du? Willst du etwa sagen, du weißt, wo die restlichen Horkruxe sind?", fragte Ginny gespannt.

"Nein. Briefe... Erinnert ihr euch noch an unser zweites Jahr?", fragte Harry Ron und Hermione. Die nickten, sahen aber völlig ratlos aus, worauf er hinaus wollte.

"Klar erinnere ich mich. Wie könnte ich nicht..."

Das war natürlich Ginny.

Harry warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

"Was ich meine ist, dass Dobby vor Schuljahresbeginn alle eure Briefe an mich abgefangen hat. Er wollte verhindern, dass ich in die Schule zurückkehre, weil dort schreckliche Dinge geschehen würden. Er wusste von der Verschwörung. Er wusste, was Lucius Malfoy in die Schule schmuggeln würde. Er wusste, dass es Tom Riddle war, dem das Buch gehörte. Er wusste, was es mit dir, Ginny, machen würde! Er wusste, dass das Tagebuch ein Horkrux war. Da bin ich mir sicher!"

"Dann ruf ihn sofort her!", kreischte Hermione aufgeregt. Sie hatte schließlich immer gewusst, wie nützlich Hauselfen sein konnten...

"Dobby! Komm bitte sofort her! Ich muss dich was fragen!", rief Harry unsicher, ob Dobby seinem Ruf folgen würde.

Doch seine Bedenken waren umsonst. Wenige Sekunden später schon hörten sie ein leises _plopp_, und der Hauself stand, immer noch mit den vielen Hüten von Hermione auf dem Kopf, vor ihnen.

"Harry Potter hat gerufen und Dobby ist gekommen, Sir. Was kann Dobby für sie tun, Sir? Wie kann Dobby ihnen helfen?"

"Hör zu, Dobby. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an unser erstes Treffen, oder?"

"Natürlich erinnert sich Dobby, Sir. An jede Einzelheit. Dobby hat gleich gemerkt, was für ein großer Zauberer Harry Potter ist, Sir."

Auch Harry erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an die damals so unpassenden Schmeicheleien von Dobby und daran, wie ihn Dobbys Drang zur Selbstbestrafung erschreckt hatte.

"Ja, mag sein Dobby",meinte Harry ungeduldig, "aber darum geht es mir nicht. Ich möchte nur wissen, was du von der Verschwörung weißt, vor der du mich damals warnen wolltest!"

"Dobby weiß etwas, Sir. Dobby weiß, dass sein alter Herr ein Buch nach Hogwarts bringen wollte, in dem der Geist des jungen Tom Riddle steckte, dessen Namen man später nie mehr hören sollte. Es sollte einen Schüler dazu bringen, Slytherins Kammer wieder zu öffnen, Sir."

"Das weiß ich, Dobby. Ich musste selber dafür sorgen, dass die Kammer wieder verschlossen wurde. Was ich wissen will ist, ob du noch andere Gegenstände kennst, in denen Voldemorts Geist (Ron, Ginny und Dobby zuckten leicht zusammen)steckt."

"Dobby kennt ein zweites Buch, Sir. Es ist auch bei Dobbys altem Herrn versteckt."

Doch Dobby verstummte, und als er nichts in seiner Reichweite fand, das er sich gegen den Schädel hätte schlagen können, verschwand er mit einem weiteren _plopp_. Aus der Ferne hörte man nur noch sein 'B_öser Dobby, böser, böser Dobby!'_.

„Du hattest Recht, Harry. Er wusste es. Aber sagtest du nicht, dieser Horkrux würde etwas von Griffindor oder Ravenclaw sein? Ich glaube kaum, dass das einzige, was Rowina Ravenclaw von sich hinterlassen würde, ein Buch ist!", meinte Ron.

Doch Hermione musste ihm natürlich sofort wieder widersprechen: „Warum bist du dir da so sicher? Immerhin war sie bekannter Maßen die Intelligenteste und Belesenste der Gründer! Es könnte gut sein, dass sie ein Buch veröffentlicht hat!"

"Jaaaaa, schon. Stimmt, du hast Recht. Aber wovon sollte dieses Buch handeln?", Harry klang immer noch skeptisch.

"Mal was anderes: Dobby meinte, Malfoy hat das Buch. Wie um Merlins willen sollen wir da dran kommen?", warf Ginny berechtigter Weise ein.

"Mit Dads Tarnumhang!", erwiderte Harry ohne zu zögern, "Aber wenn es euch Recht ist, möchte ich mir erst das Haus meiner Eltern ansehen. Vielleicht finde ich dort noch etwas interessantes."

Da alle hiermit einverstanden waren, machten sie sich auch gleich auf den Weg.

Sie brauchten nicht lange zu gehen. Potter Manor stand ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt nahe beim Friedhof.

Harry hatte erwartet, dass es äußerlich dem Riddlehaus ähneln würde, dass es genauso verfallen wäre. Er hatte geglaubt, ein von den Pflanzen der Umgebung besiegtes Anwesen vorzufinden. Doch dem war nicht so. Der Garten und das Haus sahen aus, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Als wenn hier all die Jahre jemand für Ordnung gesorgt hätte.

Er merkte nicht, dass Ravna nervös wurde undseinen Blicken auswich.

Sie wusste, wer das Haus so ordentlich hinterlassen hatte. Sie wusste auch, dass es ganz und gar nicht die ganze Zeit über bewohnt gewesen war.

Sie selber hatte erst vor wenigen Wochen noch genau wie Harry hier gestanden. Auch sie war bis dahin nie mehr hier gewesen, seit Voldemort ihre Eltern ermordet hatte.

Doch als sie hier her gekommen war, war das Haus efeuumrankt und verfallen gewesen. Die Fensterscheiben waren eingeschlagen und der Garten ein Urwald gewesen. Sie hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht, bis sie das alles wieder hinbekommen hatte...

Doch sie schwieg. Sie sagte kein Wort. Sie wollte ihrem Bruder diesen Augenblick der Heimkehr nicht kaputt machen.

Harry schritt langsam auf die Eingangstür zu. Als er das schwere Eichenholz berührte, spürte er etwas in seine Hand fallen. es war wie damals, als er in den Spiegel Erised (AN: _Nerhegeb, wenn's sein muss.._.)gesehen und der Stein der Weisen in seine Hand gefallen war.

Doch diesmal war es kein Stein, sondern ein Schlüssel. Er war schlicht und ohne Verzierungen, aber aus Gold.

Er steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn herum. Das Schloss sprang auf und sie traten ein.

Auch im Haus selbst hatte Ravna alle Arbeit geleistet. Sie hatte ihrem Bruder die Heimkehr so schön wie möglich machen wollen.

Gerade aus ging es ins Wohnzimmer. Harry ging zielstrebig darauf zu.

_Gut so, _dachte Ravna. Dort würde die Ausfertigung des Testamentes liegen, die für Harry bestimmt war. Sie hatte sie auf den Tisch gelegt. Ihre Hälfte hatte sie in ihrer Umhangtasche.

Harry fand den Briefumschlag mit seinem Namen sofort. Es war das einzige in diesem Haus, wouz er einen Bezug herstellen konnte. Dieses ganze Haus war ein einziges Relikt aus einer Zeit, an die er sich nicht zu erinnern vermochte. Es war ihm unmöglich, hier irgendetwas Vertrautes zu finden.

Er spürte, wie Ravna neben ihn trat. Er öffnete das Kuvert. Darin war ein Stück Pergament. Er entfaltete es und las laut für alle:

"Testament von Lily und James Potter.

Angesichts der Gefahr, in der wir uns glauben, verfassen wir dieses gemeinsame Testament, das belegen soll, dass unser Sohn Harry unser Anwesen Potter Manor erbt. Er bekommt mit einem 17. Lebensjahr hierfür jegliche Verkaufs/Vermietungs- und Bewohngenemigungen.

Außerdem erbt er zusätzlich zu seinem Hogwartsverlies auch noch unser Verließ Nr.555, in welchem wir einen Großteil unserer Ersparnisse gelagert haben."

Harry spürte einen kleinen Schlüssel in dem Umschlag, er wirklich dem ähnelte, den er bisher sein Eigen genannt hatte.

"Jetzt habe ich schon zwei Häuser.", sagte er mehr zu sich als zu den anderen.

"Ja man, du hast echt ein Glück!", meinte Ron ehrlich neidisch.

"Ronald!", fauchte Ginny, "Er wäre wohl glücklicher, wenn er statt dieses Hauses seine Eltern wieder hätte."

Betreten sah Ron zu Boden.

Schließlich besahen sie sich noch die übrigen Räume. Harry fand dies irgendwie seltsam. Alles war so, als hätte ihm jemand die für ihn wichtigen Dinge bereits bereitgelegt. Alles war an seinem Platz, und von dem Kampf vor siebzehn Jahren war sowieso keine Spur.

Also verließen sie das Haus bald wieder. Harry wusste nicht, ob er hier würde wohnen wollen. Er konnte sich darum im Moment auch gar keine Gedanken machen, alles in ihm drehte sich um Voldemort und dessen Vernichtung. Wenn das vollbracht war würde er weitersehen. Denn falls es misslang, würde er eh keine Wohnung mehr brauchen, dachte er sarkastisch.

"Ginny, du bleibst hier. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mit zu einem Einbruch kommst. Ich will dich weder in Voldemorts Händen, noch in Azkaban besuchen müssen, ok?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Es kam ihr kindisch vor, aber ihn alleine gehen zu lassen fand sie geradezu töricht, also würde sie mitkommen.

Harry seufzte tief, unternahm jedoch nicht den Versuch, Ginny auf zu halten.

Doch bevor es losging zu ihrem zweiten Ausflug heute, brauchte er noch einmal Dobbys Rat.

Der Elf ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

_Plopp_, und er stand vor ihnen, nachdem Harry ihn abermals gerufen hatte.

"Es ist Dobby eine Ehre, Sir, heute gleich zweimal zu Diensten sein zu dürfen, Sir!", quiekte er.

"Dobby, ich muss genau wissen, wie ich an dieses Buch heran komme. Und denke daran, dass ich dich befreit habe, du darfst jetzt auch die Geheimnisse der Malfoys preisgeben, wenn du willst!", informierte Harry ihn.

"Dobby kennt nicht das Versteck des Buches, aber er würde in der Bibliothek nachsehen, Sir. Um dort hinein zu kommen muss man ein kompliziertes Rätsel werden, dass von einer künstlichen Sphinx gestellt wird. Es ist jedes Mal ein anderes. Aber es sind immer Themen, in denen sich die Malfoys auskennen, damit sie immer fähig sind, sie zu lösen. Für andere Zauberer soll es jedoch fast unmöglich sein, diese Rätsel zu lösen, Sir!"

"Danke, Dobby. Du hast uns sehr geholfen. Dank dir habe ich jetzt vielleicht eine Chance, Lord Voldemort zu besiegen. das hast du genau richtig gemacht."

Doch der Elf war schon wieder mit seinem _plopp _in die Küche von Hogwarts verschwunden.


	6. Malfoy Manor

AN: Hi Leute!

Ich weiß, ich schreibe langsam, deshalb fasse ich mich wenigstens hier kurz.

War wieder wahnsinnig gerührt von euren vielen positiven Rückmeldungen. Wäre es nicht neuerdings verboten, reviews hier zu beantworten, täte ich's wahrscheinlich.

So aber bleibt mir nur, zuzugeben, dass Harry Potter nicht meine Idee war und ich auch sonst kein Geld damit verdiene, ihre Story weiter zu schreiben (**Disclaimer**)!

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

Narzissa Malfoy saß in ihrem Sessel am Feuer und dachte nach. Über Draco, der so schrecklich schnell erwachsen wurde, über ihren Mann, der wieder in Askaban steckte. Hatte es dieser verfluchte Orden doch tatsächlich geschafft, das Zauberergefängnis wieder unter ihre Kontrolle zu bekommen! Und das ohne ihren ach so tollen senilen Anführer!

Narzissa schüttelte ihren blonden Lockenkopf, als ob das die unangenehmen Gedanken vertreiben würde. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die anderen Zauberer merken würden, dass Azkaban größtenteils Aufschneider wie Stan Shunpike beherbergte. Dann würden sie schnell wieder genug von den harten Methoden Rufus Scrimgeors haben. Und wer würde dann da sein um sie zu führen?

Ihr gegenüber saß Bellatrix Lestrange, die es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Sie war gekommen, um mit ihrer Schwester über eben die Dinge zu reden, über die diese zurzeit so viel nachdachte.

Ein verdächtiges Geräusch, das aus dem Flur zu kommen schien, schreckte sie auf. Da musste eine ihrer kostbaren Vasen zu Bruch gegangen sein. Schnell sprang sie auf.

Doch als sie in den Flur kam, war dort nichts. Nur die Scherben ihrer teuersten Vase lagen auf dem Boden zerstreut. Kopfschüttelnd ging Narzissa wieder zurück in den Salon, wo sie sich abermals ans Feuer setzte. Um die Vase würde sie sich später kümmern. Wahrscheinlich war das nur wieder einer dieser dummen nichtsnutzigen Hauselfen gewesen, der sich jetzt nicht traute, seinen Fehler zuzugeben.

* * *

Doch es war kein Hauself gewesen, der die Vase umgeworfen hatte. Ron, ungeschickt wie immer, hatte sie im vorbeischleichen gestreift. Er, Harry und Ravna, die sich patu nicht hatte abschütteln lassen, steckten unter Harrys Tarnumhang und suchten nun den Eingang zur Bibliothek der Malfoys. Harry hatte es zwar nicht verhindern können, dass Ginny mit zum Anwesen der Malfoys kam, doch mit hinein hatte er sie nicht genommen. Sie hatte sich schließlich damit abgefunden. Denn, wie sie verbittert gedacht hatte, immerhin war sie nah genug um schnell zu Hilfe zu kommen und ihn zu warnen, falls von außen Gefahr käme.

Ein Zauberstab, der unter einem Tarnumhang versteckt ist, sendet genau von außen unsichtbares Licht wie die Hand des Ruhmes. Das war in den dunklen Gängen in dem großen Haus sehr praktisch, da sie jeder Zeit damit rechnen mussten, dass ein eifriger Hauself irgendwo hinter einem Portrait hervorkam. Es wäre schon sehr auffällig gewesen, wenn er vor sich plötzlich einen erleuchteten Zauberstab schweben sähe. Ganz abgesehen von Narzissa Malfoy, der sie soeben nur sehr knapp entronnen waren.

Harry, Ravna und Ron standen vor einer Tür, auf der in großen, verschnörkelten Buchstaben die Wörter _Bibliotheka magica _standen. Als Harry seinen Zauberstab auf diese Worte richtete, sah er, dass die Schnörkel in Wirklichkeit eine Schlange war, die sich, eingeritzt in das Schild, um die Buchstaben schlängelte. Es sah erschreckend wirklich aus.

Die Tür hatte kein Schloss. Harry bemerkte dies mit einem Stöhnen. Denn das bedeutete zweierlei: zum einen bedeutete es, dass diese Tür wohl nur durch ein Wort in Parsel zu öffnen war, was wiederum bedeutete, dass die Malfoys die Sprache der Schlangen ebenfalls beherrschen mussten, wenn sie ihre eigene Bibliothek betreten wollten.

Ravna lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als sie das inzwischen schon fast vertraute Zischen hörte, das ihr Bruder von sich gab, wenn er mit Schlangen sprach.

Die Tür öffnete sich nahezu lautlos.

* * *

Draußen vor dem Anwesen standen Ginny und Hermione. Sie frohren erbärmlich, trotz des tragbaren Feuers, das Hermione heraufbeschworen hatte.

Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte. Wer kam zu dieser Zeit noch hierher? Es musste schon gegen Mitternacht sein.

Von ihrem Versteck hinter einem Rosenbusch, den Magie dazu gebracht hatte, seine natürliche maximale Größe weit zu übertreffen, aus sahen sie Severus Snape den Weg zum Haus entlanglaufen. Was konnte so wichtig sein, dass er um diese Zeit hier her kam? Hatte Narzissa etwa ravna und die Jungen entdeckt und Verstärkung geordert? Tobte dort drinnen etwa schon ein heißer Kampf? Wurden sie gebraucht?

* * *

Es tobte kein Kampf, und Snape war auch nicht dort, weil Narzissa ihn gerufen hatte. Er war auf Geheiß des Dunklen Lords hier. Dieser hatte gespürt, dass jemand sich vorgenommen hatte, seine Seele zu zerstören. Da er inzwischen nur noch zwei Horkruxe besaß, eines davon ein sterbliches Wesen, das das Stück seiner Seele auch nicht mehr lange in sich tragen würde, war er allarmiert gewesen. Er hatte unverzüglich die notwendigen Vorkehrungen für einen solchen Fall getroffen.

* * *

Die Tür zur Bibliothek öffnete sich. Doch dahinter kamen keineswegs Regale mit vielen Büchern zum Vorschein, wie man es vielleicht erwartet hätte. Vielmehr verbarg sich dahinter eine zweite Tür. Auf dieser Tür war abermals eine Schlange zu sehen, die beim Klang von Harrys zischelnder Stimme explodierte, und zu vielen kleineren Schlangen wurde, die Worte formten, die nun glühend auf der Tür zu lesen waren:

_Eindringling, der du Eintritt verlangst_

_in diese heiligen Hallen_

_habe keine solche Angst_

_vor Monstern mit vielen Krallen_

_Ich bin ihr Wächter und öffne nur dann_

_Wenn mir einer des Rätsels Lösung nennen kann_

(A/N: _Ich entschuldige mich vielmals für meine kläglichen Versuche, poetisch tätig zu werden – leider muss ich euch vorwarnen, das hier war nicht der letzte…)_

„Ein Rätsel? Um ans Ziel zu kommen? Klingt verdammt nach diesem Irrgarten…hat Dobby nicht auch was von einem Rätsel gesagt?", meinte Harry, als er die Worte zu Ende gelesen hatte.

„Ja, hat er. Und er hat auch gesagt, dass die Antwort typisch für Malfoy sein würde.", antwortete Ron.

In diesem Augenblick begannen die Buchstaben, umherzuwirbeln und sich zu verändern und neu zu formieren, bis plötzlich ein neuer Text auf der Tür zu lesen war:

_Der Basilisk ist ein königliches Tier_

_Gesucht ist seine Tierart hier_

_Doch nimm der Buchstaben nur die ersten drei_

_Denn was dann folgt ist einerlei_

_Was ist rot-golden und durchleuchtet die Nacht?_

_Mit ‚incendio' ist es ganz leicht vollbracht._

_Nimm nun dies Wort, sechs Lettern im Ganzen. _

_Doch lass den ersten und letzten wegtanzen_

_Zu guter letzt sag was ist dicker als Wasser_

_Füg alles zusammen und ich werde blasser.

* * *

_

A/N: So, das war's wieder einmal. Hoffe, euch hat es gefallen! Ihr könnt mir gerne reviewn ( ;-) ), und mir mitteilen, wie die Lösung des Rätsels lautet! Würde mich interessieren, ob es zu einfach war...


	7. In der Bibliotheka magica

Okay, ohne viele Worte (dass alles was ihr kennt nicht meins ist sondern Meisterin Rowling gehört, ist ja wohl klar) hier kommt Kapitel 7:

* * *

**7. In der Bibliotheka magica**

Sprachlos standen Harry, Ron und Ravna vor der Tür, die ihnen immer noch den Weg versperrte. Was war das nur für ein Rätsel? Basilisken, incendio und etwas, das dicker war als Wasser? Was hatten diese Dinge miteinander zu tun?

„Hermione, wo bist du, wenn man dich braucht?", murmelte Ron und sprach damit Harrys Gedanken aus.

„Ach was, das schaffen wir auch ohne diese neunmalkluge Streberin!"

Das war Ravnas schnippische Erwiderung. Sie beschwor ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder und machte sich daran, die Worte auf der Tür noch einmal genau zu studieren.

„Mal sehen", sagte sie angestrengt nachdenkend, „die Tierart des Basilisken ist eine Schlange."

Sie notierte _Schlange _auf ihrem Pergament. Dann blickte sie wieder kurz auf die Tür, und strich energisch einige Buchstaben auf ihrem Pergament wieder weg. Jetzt standen dort nur noch drei Buchstaben: _Sch_.

Harry nahm ihr das Blatt aus der Hand und las laut von der Tür ab: „_Was ist rot-golden und durchleuchtet die Nacht? Mit ‚incendio' ist es ganz leicht vollbracht. _Könnte damit das Feuer gemeint sein?"

„Nein", mischte sich jetzt auch Ron ein, „das Wort muss sechs Buchstaben haben. Vielleicht _Flamme_."

„Ja das wird es sein. Und jetzt ohne den ersten und den letzten Buchstaben, das wäre dann _lamm_.", Harry schrieb die Buchstaben auf das Blatt. Jetzt stand dort: _Schlamm_.

„_Zu guter letzt sag, was ist dicker als Wasser_. Das ist natürlich _Blut_. Das ist doch diese blöde Floskel, die die Muggel so gerne verwenden. Dann ist das Wort, ach du meine Güte, das ist wirklich typisch Malfoy, dann ist das Wort _Schlammblut_.", mit diesen Worten von Ravna begannen die Worte plötzlich zu verblassen, und die Tür schwang auf.

* * *

Inzwischen war Severus Snape an der Tür angekommen. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, zu klopfen, er richtete einfach seinen Zauberstab auf das Schloss und rief: „_Bombarda_!" 

Die Tür splitterte, das Schloss flog sogar einige Meter weit und landete auf dem kalten Marmorboden der Eingangshalle, wo es noch weiter schlidderte, bis es gegen eine Statue von Margot Malfoy, einer Hexe, die wohl vor ewigen Zeiten einmal Zaubereiministerin gewesen war, lange bevor Muggelfrauen überhaupt an etwas wie Emanzipation gedacht hatten.

Doch Snape achtete nicht darauf, sondern schritt zielstrebig durch die Halle, direkt auf die Salontür zu. Als er nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt war, hob er die Hand und auch sie flog auf, allerdings ohne zu zerbrechen.

Er sah die beiden Schwestern, die immer noch schweigend in ihren Sitzen saßen an, und trat schließlich neben sie. Mit seiner kalten, fast emotionslosen Stimme schnarrte er: „Bella, Narzissa, kommt mit. Wir haben einen Auftrag."

Verwirrt sahen die beiden sich an, standen dann aber auf und folgten Severus in die Eingangshalle.

Severus sah sich um, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie ihm auch wirklich folgten. Er ging ihnen voran durch einige natürlich vollkommen ausgestorbene Korridore, als wäre es sein Haus, durch das er ging.

Schließlich standen sie vor einer Tür ohne Klinke oder Türknauf. Narzissa trat vor. Snape sah sie verwundert an, als sie etwas auf Parsel sagte, das er natürlich nicht verstand. Doch immerhin hatte es die gewünschte Wirkung, denn die Tür schwang mit einem Mal auf, als wäre sie nie so fest verschlossen gewesen.

Snape stöhnte. Vor ihm war eine zweite Tür aufgetaucht. Doch auch diese konnte Narzissa öffnen. Sie sprach etwas in Parsel, und dann, als sich auf der Tür gerade leuchtende Buchstaben bildeten, sagte sie: „_Schlammblut_!" und die Tür flog auf.

* * *

Draußen war es noch kälter geworden, und Hermione und Ginny frohren erbärmlich. 

„Sollten wir nicht doch versuchen, uns rein zu schleichen?", fragte Ginny ihre Freundin besorgt.

„Du hast Recht. Hier ist es kalt und unsere Jungs handeln sich wahrscheinlich gerade mächtigen Ärger ein, aus dem wir sie wieder rausholen sollten."

Und so machten sich die beiden auf den Weg. Sie kletterten durch das Loch, das einmal die Eingangstür beinhaltet hatte und sahen sich vorsichtig um. Da sie niemanden sahen gingen sie weiter.

Auch die Korridore schienen komplett ausgestorben. Wo war Snape nur hin?

Plötzlich hörten sie lautes Geschrei.

* * *

In der Bibliotheka magica war Ravna schnell vorausgeeilt, um in der alphabetisch sortierten Buchsammlung ein Buch zu finden, das von Rowina Ravenclaw geschrieben worden war. Harry suchte nach einem von Godric Griffindor. 

Doch plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei, der aus der Richtung zum Eingang kommen musste, wo Ron gerade Wache stand. Das nächste, was er hörte, war die vertraute schnarrende Stimme seines alten Zaubertränke und DADA (Defence Against the Dark Arts - Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste) Lehrer: „_Crucio_! Ja, spürst du die Schmerzen? Spürst du, was es heißt, sich gegen den Dunklen Lord und seine Anhänger zu stellen? Bereust du deine Entscheidung, dich für den Auserwählten ein zu setzten jetzt? Nein? _Stupor_!"

„Nein!", rief Harry entsetzt und hastete die Gänge entlang zu Ron, „Du mieser Verräter! Dumbledore hat dir vertraut! Du hast ihn umgebracht! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass noch mehr Menschen meinetwegen sterben müssen!"

„Harry, Ron, ich hab es! Ein Buch, das von Rowina Ravenclaw geschrieben wurde! Und es lässt sich nicht öffnen!"

Ravna kam unwissend den Gang entlang gerannt. Sie hatte nichts von der Attacke auf Ron mitbekommen – warum musste die Gründerin auch nur mit R anfangen – einem Buchstaben so weit hinten im Alphabet und damit in der Bibliothek!

Nun stand sie geschockt da und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

_Ich habe es geahnt. Es ging alles zu einfach. Es musste so kommen. Eine Falle… _

_Aber das Buch muss das Richtige sein! _

Sie zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Ron und ohne richtig zu gucken, ob es wirkte, rief sie: „_Finite incantatem_!"

Ron sank augenblicklich in sich zusammen, denn Snape hatte ihn in einer sehr ungünstigen Position verflucht.

Dann trat sie neben Harry. Sie hatte sich geschworen, von nun an zu ihrem Bruder zu stehen und immer für ihn da zu sein, auch wenn er es wahrscheinlich gar nicht zu würdigen wissen würde.

Severus Snape hatte dies mit der für ihn so typischen hochgezogenen Augenbraue beobachtet.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab.

"Du mieser Verräter! Wenn du noch einmal jemandem, der mir etwas bedeutet, wehtust, werde ich dich töten! Nein, ich werde dich jetzt töten!"

Ravna erschrak. Was für ein Hass in ihrem Bruder steckte! Aber emfand sie nicht genau dasselbe? Dieser Mann hatte Dumbledore, ihren Mentor und damit die einzige Person, der sie die Wahrheit über sich anvertraut hatte, getötet! Und das ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern! Da half auch nicht die Entschuldigung, dass er ja sonst selber gestorben wäre.

Drei Strahlen flogen aus drei verschiedenen Zauberstäben auf drei verschiedene Menschen zu, von denen keiner es schaffte aus zu weichen.

Bellatrix Lestrange flog aus dem Raum, denn sie hatte noch in der Tür gestanden, als sie von Rons _expelliarmus _getroffen wurde.

Narzissa Malfoy blieb zwar stehen, als sie von dem Strahl aus Ravnas Zauberstab getroffen wurde, doch bewegen konnte sie sich nun nicht mehr.

Snape traf es am schlimmsten. Harry hatte ihm, ohne die Worte zu sprechen und ohne Snape es vorher durch verräterische Gedanken offenbart zu haben, den Brustkorb aufgeschlitzt. Blut quoll daraus hervor, und Severus ank auf die Knie.

"Meinen eigenen Spruch! Wie kannst du es wagen, meinen eigenen Fluch gegen mich zu verwenden? Du hast gelernt, deinen Geist vor mir zu verschließen. Wenigstens etwas, das ich dir beibringen konnte, Auserwählter."

"Das hab ich nicht von ihnen gelernt! Sie haben mir nur eins beigebracht: Das man niemandem trauen darf, nur weil andere es auch tun!"

Er machte einen Schritt auf Snape zu, der mittlerweile am Boden lag und sich krümmte vor Schmerzen. Docher unternahm auch nichts dagegen.

"Ich werde dir nicht den Gefallen tun, dein Leiden mit einem unverzeilichen Fluch zu beenden. Du bist Schuld an allen Morden, die mich verletzten. Und nun kann ich dich endlich dafür bestrafen!"

Ravna sah das Schauspiel starr vor Schreck an.

Als sie sich endlich wieder bewegen konnte, legte sie Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Dieser verstummte sofort. Harry wandte sich zu ihr um.

"Er hat Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erzählt, und Voldemort hat daraufhin meine Eltern getötet, weil sie sich zwischen ihn und mich stellten."

Ravna nickte nur. Dumbledore hatte es ihr erzählt. Sie hatte sich immer gefragt, warum sie als einzige in dieser Nacht nicht angegriffen worden war. Es lag wohl nur daran, dass sie für Voldemort keine Bedrohung dargestellt hatte. Schließlich war in der Prophezeiung ausdrücklich von einem Jungen die Rede.

_Einer mit der Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt..._

Plötzlich trat eine Gestalt hinter einem der Regale hervor.

Sie hatte ein schlangenartiges Gesicht, und ihre augen steckten in tiefen, dunklen Höhlen und man konnte das Blut in ihnen fließen sehen.

* * *

_AN: to be continued... ätsch!_


	8. Incantatum Geminorum

Ich glaube, ich muss mal ein ernstes Wort mit allen **Schwarzlesern** unter euch reden:

Wenn die Rückmeldungen weiterhin so mager bleiben, muss ich entweder davon ausgehen, dass alles, was ihr über meine Story denkt, schon gesagt wurde, oder, dass es euch egal ist, ob ich weiter schreibe!

Also – **seine Meinung sagen ist nun wirklich nicht schwer**, besonders nicht, wenn jemand so gerne kritisiert wird wie ich ;-). Nein, so natürlich nicht, aber ihr könnt ehrlich sein. Ich nehme euch nämlich nicht ab, dass ihr alle nur positiv über meine Geschichte denkt!

Außerdem muss ich ja noch sagen, dass **ich nicht Joanne K. Rowling** bin, sonst würde diese Story nicht hier sondern millionenfach in euren Regalen stehen und ich wäre Multimillionärin.

Dieses Kapitel ist vorsichtshalber **ab 16**, schließlich ist ja Voldie dazugekommen…

Jetzt aber Vorhang auf für den schwärzesten Magier aller Zeiten…

* * *

**8.Incantatum Geminorum**

Ginny Weasley und ihre beste Freundin Hermione Granger waren den Schreien gefolgt.

Nun standen sie vor der Tür in die Bibliothek, die ja immer noch sperrangelweit offen war.

Entsetzt besahen sie das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot.

Die Regale waren größtenteils per Dominoeffekt umgestoßen worden, wobei man allerdings nicht ausmachen konnte, wo der Anfang dieser Chaoskette war. War es Harry, der gerade in Duellierstellung dem Dunklen Lord persönlich gegenüber stand? War es Ron, der all seine Aufmerksamkeit dafür benötigte, zusammen mit Ravna die beiden Schwestern Bella und Zissy in Schach zu halten? Snape konnte es nicht gewesen sein, wie Hermione erschrocken feststellte, denn der alte Lehrer hatte seinen letzten Atemzug bereits vor Minuten getan.

Er lag gegen die Wand gelehnt da, als würde er nur schlafen, aber Ginny fühlte keinen Puls mehr. War das Harry gewesen? War er zu einer solchen Grausamkeit wirklich fähig? Ginny Weasley lief es bei diesem Gedanken kalt den Rücken hinunter. Sie raffte sich auf und eilte ihrem Bruder zu Hilfe, ebenso wie Hermione. Als Ravna sie bemerkte, duckte sie sich unter einem _Impedimenta_-Fluch hinweg und lief zu Harry.

„Harry Potter. Endlich sehen wir uns wieder. Wir haben uns ja schon seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Welche Freude, wieder mit deiner Gegenwart beehrt zu werden.", sprach Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf (AN:_ verdammt nochmal – He-who-must-not-be-named und You-know-who ist doch so viel kürzer als diese deutschen eins zu eins Übersetzungen…_) mitvor Hohn nur so triefenderStimme.

Doch Harry ließ sich nicht beirren. Er hatte zu lange auf diesen Moment der Rache gewartet. Severus Snape war tot, Harry hatte Dumbledore gerächt, doch der mächtigste Gegner stand ihm noch gegenüber. Und er hatte noch immer zwei Horkruxe und seinen eigenen Teil seiner Seele.

Ravna hielt das Buch in den zitternden Händen. Auf dem Einband stand "Das Buch der Toten". _Was war das nur für ein Name für ein Buch? Tote hatten doch nichts mehr davon!_ Das waren die ersten, absurden Gedanken, die Ravna durch den Kopf schossen als sie dies las. _Wie hatte Harry noch gleich Riddles Tagebuch zerstört? Ach ja, er hatte einen Basiliskenzahn hindurchgestochen. _Nun, so etwas stand ihr hier nicht zur Verfügung. Aber das Schwert der Malfoys, das dort an der Wand hing, würde es vorläufig auch tun.

Nagini kroch ungewöhnlich schnell auf Harry zu. Sie öffnete ihr Maul, sodass Harry ihre langen,spitzen Zähne sehen konnte.

"_Zurück! Du wirst mich nicht verletzen! Sonst werde ich dich töten müssen!_", zischte Harry fast panisch.

Doch da kam Ravna, die das Schwert von der Wand aus seiner Halterung gerissen hatte, und trieb die Schlange auch schon so zurück.

"Geh weg, du Mistvieh! Lass Harry in Ruhe! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmst! Sonst wirst du diese Klinge hier zu spüren bekommen!"

Harry starrte sie an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Was tat sie da? Oder besser - was tat Nagini da? Die meterlange Riesenschlnge wich tatsächlich bei Ravnas Drohung zurück - dabei konnte sie doch gar kein Parsel gesprochen haben - oder etwa doch?

Tom Riddle (AN: der mir gerade geflüstert hat, dass er mich umbringt, wenn ich ihn nochmal so nenne) war ebenfalls verwundert, fasste sich jedoch wesentlich schneller als Harry wieder und nutzte diesen Vorteil aus, indem er einen Cruciatusfluch auf Harry feuerte.

Harry krümmte sich. _Muss man sich nicht irgendwann an diese Schmerzen gewöhnen?_ War das einzige, was er zu denken noch im stande war. Er bekam nicht mit, wie sich Ravna mit einem Schrei, in dem sowohl schreckliche Angst als auch unglaubliche Wut mitschwang, auf die Schlange stürzte. Die echte, versteht sich.

Als die Schmerzen nachließen und Harry wieder einigermaßen sehen konnte war Lord Voldemort durch magische Fesseln an ein Regal gebunden und Ravna hielt das Buch in der linken und ein blutverschmiertes Schwert in der rechten Hand.

"Tom Vorlost Riddle (AN: hahaha, deine Drohung macht mir nämlich gar nichts, Voldie!), ich räche hiermit meine Eltern und das, was du meinem Bruder angetan hast!", sprach sie und rammte das Schwert in die vergilbten Seiten des Buches.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönte in der sonst so ruhigen Bibliothek. Ravna wurde mit einem Schrei zurückgeschleudert, bis ein Regal ihren Flug abrupt stoppte. Aus dem Buch kamen hintereinander mehrere Gestalten. Zunächst sahen sie aus wie Geister, doch nach und nach nahmen sie feste Gestalt an.

Harrys Herz begann höher zu schlagen. Würde jetzt etwas ähnliches passieren wie auf dem Friedhof? Würde er seine Eltern oder gar Sirius wiedersehen?

"Mum? Dad? Sirius? Professor Dumbledore?", rief er deshalb hoffnungsvoll.

Und tatsächlich. Sie waren es alle.

Doch Harry kam nicht dazu, auch nur einen von ihnen zu begrüßen. Voldemort war es schließlich doch gelungen, die Fesseln zu sprengen, und stand plötzlich wieder vor Harry.

"_Avada kedavra_!", rief er und ein grüner Lichtblitz kam aus seinem Zauberstab hervorgeschossen. Harry konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Da spürte er Ravnas Hand in seiner. Er fühlte auf einmal wieder diese seltsame Verbundenheit, noch viel stärker als am Grab seiner Eltern. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. Und dann riefen sie gleichzeitig ihre Flüche. Es war nicht abgesprochen. Keiner der beiden konnte sich später genau erinnern, welche Flüche es gewesen waren. Die Strahlen, die aus ihren Zauberstäben hervorbrachen, verbanden sich zu einem einzigen, der golden schimmerte. Voldemort baute einen magischen Schutz vor sich auf, doch der Strahl durchdrang ihn beinahe mühelos. Voldemort wurde getroffen und in die Luft emporgehoben. Er wirbelte um die eigene Achse, und dabei flogen goldene Funken aus dem Wirbel. Als der Strahl schließlich abbrach, war Voldemort verschwunden.

Ravna und Harry fielen sich in die Arme.

"_Incantatum Geminorum - _der Zauber der Zwillinge - das ich das noch erleben durfte!", murmelte Professor Dumbledore gerade so laut, dass Harry es hören musste.

"Zwillingszauber?", fragte er verwundert.

Es war seine Mutter, die antwortete: "Ja, Harry, Ravna ist deine Zwillingsschwester. Und zusammen habt ihr geschafft, was keiner vor euch vermochte."

Ginny, die bis jetzt vollkommen starr das Geschehen zwischen Harry, Voldemort und Ravna verfolgt hatte, rannte nun auf Harry zu.

Sie fiel ihm in die Arme und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Endlich konnten sie ihre Liebe wieder offen zeigen!

Lily und James Potter lächelten sich glücklich an.

Sirius, der zu den beiden getreten war, auch.

* * *

_So, das war die absolut kitschige Variante des Endes, es folgen weitere Varianten, die alle dort wieder einsetzten, wo Voldemort in der Bibliothek auftaucht! Ich wollte euch die Wahl lassen, weil ich weiß, dass diese Art Kitsch und Friede Freude Eierkuchen nicht jedem liegt!_


	9. Viel Licht und ganz viel Blut

_So, nach langer Ideenpause melde ich mich an dieser Geschichte zurück…_

_Ich hatte ja versprochen, vom letzten Kapitel noch einige Varianten zu bringen. Variieren kann man ja bekanntlicher Maßen auf verschiedene Weisen: man kann den Inhalt, die Perspektive oder die Stilebene verändern. Ich tue hier jetzt einfach mal alles auf einmal. Daher kann es zu leichten Nebenwirkungen wie Abweichungen vom Originalcharakter kommen (sprich: **OOC**)._

_**Hier ist sie, meine ultimativ komplett parodierte Form des letzten Kampfes zwischen Voldemort und Harry:**_

* * *

**8.2: Viel Licht und ganz viel Blut**

_Plötzlich trat eine Gestalt hinter einem der Regale hervor._

_Sie hatte ein schlangenartiges Gesicht, und ihre Augen steckten in tiefen, dunklen Höhlen und man konnte das Blut in ihnen fließen sehen._

Harry glotzte diese Gestalt erstmal für mindestens eine Ewigkeit an. Dann fing er an zu lachen. Er lachte, dass ihm der Bauch wehtat. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Wie hatte er nur je vor einer solchen Kreatur Angst haben können? Die war ja mittlerweile zehn Zentimeter kleiner als er!

Auch sein Gegenüber lachte.

_Was für ein Narr. Der scheint tatsächlich zu glauben mich mit seinen Schuljungenzaubern besiegen zu können… Amüsant, sehr amüsant. _

„So, Auserwählter, nun sach doch ma: wie haste dat mit den Horkrutze Dingsdabumsda oder wie sie auch immer heißen nu hingekriegt? Ich mein – wie haste es geschafft meine ach so gut versteckten Schätze zu finden? Verdammte scheiße nochmal ich will wissen wie du das gemacht hast!"

„Ach, Alter, das war doch puppenleicht: diese Teile hätte ein Blinder ohne Krückstock finden können!

_Gleich zieht er seinen Zauberstab, gleich, ich seh's schon, der is ja lahm! Jetzt!_

Harry, ganz im James Bond oder ganz egal wie irgendein Actionheld aus Hollywolly eben, macht Salto, dreht sich, dreht sich, dreht sich und…

Fliegt auf die Nase. Volle Kanne. Blut spritzt, er – lacht immernoch!

„Ey ful krass ey, alter, das fetzt wie Sau! Das mach ich glatt nochma!"

_Au Backe… der hat voll einen über'n Schädel gekriegt! Der Ärmste! Obwohl…eigentlich kann ich dann ja gehen…cool – Feierabend! Hat sich selber ausgeknockt!_

Voldemorts dreckige Lache erfüllt den Raum.

Er will gehen. Doch leider kommt genau in diesem Moment Harry auf die glorreiche Idee, den Holzstock in seiner Hand auszuprobieren:

„Au mein Schädel…da hat's mich aber voll erwischt…

Hey, was hab ich den da in der Hand? Mein Zauberstab! Hihi…Zauberstab…" (Blödes Gekicher über Zweideutigkeit ist die Folge)

„Malsehen…_Orchidäus! Armour et Psyche!_ Och man, das funktioniert ja garn…wow!"

Volltreffer! Ein blindes Huhn findet auch mal ein Korn! Der Liebeszauber trifft Voldie voll in die Brust. Armour et Psyche…teuflische Mischung…der ist erledigt.

_Na, dann kann ich ja Feierabend machen…

* * *

_

_AN: Genau, und ich auch, es ist nämlich verdammt spät!_


End file.
